Clocks
by Cadoan
Summary: Sanzo hates clocks. They sound annyoing, he says.


Hugs to Befanini for the BETA. 3

-----------------°----------°-----------

Clocks

-------------°---------°---------------

_Tick. Tock_

_Tick. Tock _

_Tick. Tock._

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

_Twitch._

"Shut up!"

_Blam-blam!_

_CRASH._

_Silence._

Sanzo _hates_ clocks. They sound annoying, he says. Sure, I don't like them either...

"...but I don't go and shoot it off the fucking wall!"

"Hn."

I can't believe this! We finally come to a town after days out in the fucking _wild_, and the only inn available is almost empty, and rather large. Finally, to be able to get inside, get some alcohol in my system and get inside the blond's pants...

But he has to go and fucking shoot the clock and leave big holes in the wall!

And then, of course, the landlord's a oversensitive bastard that can't stand the slightest noise.

And, of course, he throws us out.

"I'm hungry..."

The bakazaru's stomach growls as if on cue: a long, deep sound.

I just put my hands in my armpits, freezing my ass off.

"I'm sure we'll get another room..." Hakkai starts, but he lets his voice trail off at the end,

smiling nervously, as always.

My blond lover just ignores the rest of us, hands tucked inside his robes.

"I can't feel my ass anymore," I whine at him, sticking my lower lip out in a pout. I am

actually rewarded with a quick glance from Sanzo, making me smirk inwardly.

----------°--------------------°-----------------

I hear how the snow crunches underfoot when Hakkai walks over to us.

"Hakuryuu's going to catch a cold if he stays outside too long."

The white dragon chirps and shrugs his wings, a thin layer of snow falling off him.

"Hn."

"Hungry..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Don't tell me that, cockroach!"

"Why, you-"

"Stop it."

The cold in Sanzo's voice is chillier than the snow we are standing in. I groan silently, knowing that I could have had the owner of that voice below me, moaning my name right

now...

_Gojyo! Fuck, Gojyo..._

"I'm going back in there with Goku and I'll apologize. Maybe he'll let us rent at least one room."

This time, I groan out loud.

_One _room..?!

The monkeyboy and Hakkai go back inside the inn, leaving the two of us alone. I draw one hand through my hair, sighing with frustration.

"I could've had you in a bed right now," I state in a low tone.

Silence.

"I know."

I silently watch how white smoke comes out of his mouth as he speaks.

_His mouth..._

I groan again, this time he hears me.

"Fuck Sanzo, I need you... I can't wait any fucking longer."

I reach for him, searching inside his robes. He hisses at me, but he doesn't stop me. I find one of his hands, a wave of pleased feelings hitting me as I entwine our fingers possessively, scooting close.

"If you don't get them out of there, I swear I'll jump you even if they're there," I murmur huskily in his ear. I shoot my tongue out and give his earlobe a lick before letting him go and stomping back to the inn.

----------------°---------------°----------------

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap._

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP TAP TAP._

"Out."

"What?"

_Tap tap tap._

_BLAM BLAM BLAM._

"Out."

_Creak._

_SLAM._

I can't believe this. What have I done to deserve this?!

Hakkai has succeeded in getting a room back.

A room.

The room.

ONE room.

And now, the I've-got-something-up-ass monk has just thrown me out! Where the fuck am I supposed to go! Shit!

I slope against the wall a moment before standing up. Autopilot directs me towards the bar. There, at least, I have the chance to check another thing off my list, namely:

1. Sanzo

2. _Alcohol_

3. _Inside_

I don't get far before the door to the room opens again.

Out comes Hakkai and Goku. I lift my left eyebrow in a questioning face, looking at them.

"He asked us to go and do some shopping," Hakkai smiles.

I can't help but to grin.

Goku sticks his tongue out at the door before the two walk away, down the opposite way of the hall.

I don't lose a minute.

The next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the wall, smooth lips pressing into mine and tongue slipping into my mouth.

"On the bed; now." Sanzo growls, an alabaster hand coming up to grab a handful of red strands at the same time he starts to unbutton my jeans.

"Finally..."

And not many coherent words are spoken after that.

---------------°----------°-------------

"Fuck, Sanzo..."

Marble hands wander up to my fiery hair, limp and satisfied.

"I've been waiting for this so long," I whisper, drawing purple gems to clash softly with my red.

"Worth the wait?"

"Hell yeah."

I bend down and capture pale lips in a slow kiss, exploring that hot cavern I know so well.

But then, comes...

_Creak._

...the sound of footsteps--!

_FUCK!_

We try to get away from each other, but it doesn't go so well. With a yelp from me and a groan from blondie, we roll off the bed with blankets and all. From our cramped

position between the bed and the wall, we hear the door open... someone walks in...

"It smells funny in here," Goku pipes up.

Sanzo stares at me in horror. I give him a quick kiss and stand up. I am greeted with a smile from our healer and an accusing look from the chibi chimp.

"Horny kappa! Did you have to pick up a girl! Maybe she wants some of our food!"

Hakkai shakes his head, giving a grocery bag to Goku.

"Take her out of here, would you?"

I take a deep breath, and reach my hand down towards the floor, offering help to the person hidden from the other two. I smile when purple eyes give me a lethal look.

Finally, though, Sanzo grabs my hand, hauling himself to his feet.

_Crash._

_Stare._

_Silence._

_----------------°---------------°-----------_

_Reviews makes a writer's day._


End file.
